


Of Fawning And Feathers

by TransFurryLesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFurryLesbian/pseuds/TransFurryLesbian
Summary: Adora Gets Hurt, Glimmer Goes Through Unexpected Changes, A Festival AppearsDedicated to my best friend Noelle, who has been by my side through everything and who deserves the world. This is for you babe <3





	Of Fawning And Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of probably 3! I have no real schedule, but they'll be comin out soon!

The pounding of their footsteps was seconded in volume only by their heartbeats as they raced through the horde compound. The voice over the speakers announced the impending fireball, each red light they passed signalled their demise.

“ **20 Seconds Until Detonation** ,”

“Adora, I-” Glimmer was limp in She-ra's arm, drained of sparkle energy.

“Quiet Glimmer, I need to concentrate,” She-ra held her sword effortlessly in her free hand, and focused hard on it. _Come on sword, I know you can do it. For etheria!_

“ **5 Seconds Until Detonation** ,”

 

She jabbed the sword forward for effect, and much to her surprise a bright blue flash shot out and through the wall, easily large enough for them, and through the hole she spotted Swift Wind, awaiting her. She flung Glimmer through the hole and onto Swift Wind, and was barely through the hole as the building exploded in a rage of fire and shrapnel. She clung to Swift Wind as she mounted, and he flew away, truly earning his name.

They were barely away when Adora let out a yell of pain as the adrenaline moved away from her back, revealing to her the damage of cutting it so close: her entire back was burnt raw, and a few shards of shrapnel were certainly enjoying the ride. She let out a whimper before succumbing to the black relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Adora awoke in the infirmary, a room she knew too well the past few weeks. The horde were getting stronger, and she was getting hurt more and more. She was face-down, and she could feel a stinging cold against her back. She gently pried an eye open and smiled at Glimmer, dutifully applying a burn cream to her back.

“Glimmer?” She managed to eek out shakily. Glimmer smiled in return and quickly washed her hands in the nearby cistern and came back over to Adora, kneeling besides the bed.

“Welcome back Adora.” Glimmer smiled warmly, squeezing Adora's arm reassuringly.

“That was the dumbest thing you've ever done!” She reprimanded as she pulled away.

“It worked didn't it?” Adora looked up, or as up as she could without hurting her back too much, at Glimmer, who sighed and nodded slowly.

“Yes, we did get valuable information, but _you_ almost got exploded Adora!” She huffed, sitting down beside the bed, pouting at Adora..

Adora didn't have an explanation for that. She had been reckless, and had almost gotten killed for it.

“I'm sorry Glim,” Adora reached out for Glimmer's hand.

“I'll be safer, I promise.” Glimmer sighed and grabbed her hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Adora’s breathing slowly got more regular, and Glimmer smiled at the unconscious form.

* * *

 

Adora awoke slowly, groggily, to the sound of soft strings floating in through the infirmary's door. She smiled as she recognised the tune, but grimaced as she realised, suddenly snapping out of her half-awake state, _why_ she was hearing it.

Adora braced her arms beneath her and pushed up, letting out a soft groan as her back screamed against the movement. As she slumped back down she felt some material tight against her back, and looked to see her entire torso wrapped in bandages.

“Shit,” She muttered breathily as she regained her composure from the strain.

 _I really got hit bad,_ She mused as she looked around, trying to find a way up. At the corner of the room she spied a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, her muscles screaming at her to stop.

Panting at the edge of the bed, getting her strength back, she stared daggers at the crutches, just out of reach without getting up. Gritting her teeth, she stood up shakily, only to realise it wasn't just her back that was burnt.

One Step. Two Steps. Her calves were on fire again. Three. Her quads were twinging and shaking, still weak. Four steps. Her head collided roughly with the smooth floor of the infirmary, and her vision doubled, before going black completely.

* * *

 

Glimmer finished her sweeping solo in her private garden, bowing to imaginary audience members, and the three very real members. Bow, Netossa and Spinnerella gave Glimmer a standing ovation as she bowed, giving complimentary whoops and hollers.

“Thank you, Thank you,” Glimmer's cheeks had a slight rosy blush to them as she leant her instrument back onto its stand, before joining the three at their table, taking a long gulp from a tall glass of lemon-water. The three barraged her with various compliments, silently challenging each other to get Glimmer to snort water out of her nose through compliments quickly approaching and surpassing ridiculous.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, please,” She pleaded as she wiped water away from her shirt and Bow counted his winnings.

“Thanks for listening to me play,” She giggled, running her hands over themselves nervously.

“It's no problem, princess,” Netossa reassured, putting a heavy, calming hand over hers, stopping their writhing.

“We're here for you,” Spinnerella put her hand in too, and looked deep into Glimmer's eyes.

“We understand how much this is scaring you. Almost losing Adora without telling her… I know I felt quite the same before I asked Netossa out,” The two giggled and snuck a quick kiss. Bow put his hand on the pile as well.

“Glim, I can't even imagine how it must feel, but I'm here for you.” He smiled warmly at her and she broke into one herself, and wormed a hand free to wipe at a tear gently rolling down her cheek.

“Thanks guys, it really means a lot,” She brought her other hand out and stood up and opened her arms, bringing the table in for a group hug.

Glimmer broke it off after a pleasant amount of time, smiling.

“Alright, I should probably get back to watching over Adora. She's probably still asleep but-”

“But you love seeing her face, we know,” The three teased in unison, and giggled at Glimmer's blush. They waved her back inside and with one last round of goodbyes Glimmer practically skipped inside.

* * *

 

Glimmer, bag of pastries in one hand, walked up to the infirmary. As soon as she saw the empty bed, her stomach twisted and knotted around itself. She dropped the bag and rushed in, looking around. In the corner, she saw Adora, face down, a small pool of red around her head. She called out for help and slid down besides her.

She gently turned her around and lifted her up into her arms. There was a nasty gash running down the side of her face, but it was already starting to coagulate. She spied the crutches, and the cabinet besides them, and put the scene together.

Adora was still breathing, she could tell that much. Her heart was pumping, thank god. A few servants ran in and helped Glimmer lift Adora back onto the bed, face up, and began tending the wound. Glimmer found Adora's hand in her own, and lifted it up to her lips and pressed a delicate, tentative kiss to her knuckles.

“It'll be alright. You'll be alright. You're always alright,” She muttered onto Adora's hand, unsure of to whom they were directed to.

* * *

 

The first thing Adora processed when she awoke was the splitting headache, a headache primarily around the crown of her skull and jack-hammering inward. Then there was the muscles telling her off for trying to walk. She cursed herself out under her breath, but as her eyes cleared of sleep, and adjusted to the darkness of the room, she saw a figure in a chair, pushed up besides the bed, head resting against her forearm, pinning it to the bed.

“Glimmer?” Adora parsed out, her throat dry and crackly. Glimmer rolled her head slightly, slowly rousing from her sleep. She shook her head, and a shower of sparkles flitted down onto Adora's arm, her makeshift pillow.

“Adora, you are, the du-” Her attempt at berating Adora was cut short as she let out a long yawn, at which Adora blushed and snickered slightly, but was cut off by a yawn of her own.

“You get the picture,” She huffed and stood up, moving to the wall.

“You alright with me turning the light on a bit?”

“Uh, y-yeah, that should be fine,” Glimmer slowly turned the lights up, bright enough to make up details, but not bright enough to hurt Adora's eyes. Glimmer moved to the end of her bed and poured out a large glass of chilled water, pressing it into her hand.

“Drink up. Your throat must be dry,” Adora responded by downing the cup, a small trickle spilling down her chin.

 _God I can't believe how she's still attractive despite looking like shit_ , Glimmer mused to herself, refilling Adora's cup as it was pushed back into her hand.

After the third cup Adora was sated, and Glimmer sat cross legged on the end of the bed, staring across at her.

“Enjoying the view?” Adora attempted, trying to resolve some of the tension. Glimmer blushed and looked away.

“I thought- when I came into the room and saw you face down, I thought-” Glimmer felt the heat move up from her cheeks to her eyes, and rubbed them fiercly, warding away the tears.

“Why couldn't you just stay in bed Adora?”

“Glimmer, you know how-”

“Yes I get that you can't stay still!” She snapped, hitting the bed. She tried to hide a sniffle under a cough, but Adora knew what was up.

“Adora, I just- I'm sorry.” Adora recoiled slightly, looking puzzled at Glimmer.

“Glimmer you've literally done nothing wrong, _I_ got out of bed, _I_ fell, _I_ -”

“ _BUT I LEFT YOUR SIDE!_ ” Glimmers cheeks were wet with tears, and she collapsed into Adora's shoulder, who gently brought up her hand to run it calmly through the light purple flows of Glimmers hair, her fingers coming out covered in glitter with every stroke.

Adora sighed as Glimmer cried into her shoulder.

“It's not your responsibility to watch over me, Glimmer,” She reminded, shuffling her arm slightly to get a less awkward angle up to her hair.

Glimmer let out a sniffle and wiped her eyes against Adora's shoulder.

“If I was here instead of playing my stupid instrument-”

“It's _not_ stupid,” Adora suddenly interjected. “It sounds beautiful.”

Glimmer smiled against Adora's shoulder and slowly got up. She moved over to the pitcher and picked it up.

“This is almost empty, I'll go fill it up, okay?” Adora nodded lazily and let out a yawn, stretching her arm above her head and instantly regretting it.

“Go to sleep Adora. I'll be right back,” Adora nodded along to Glimmer's instruction, and let herself drift off. Glimmer slipped out of the room and turned a corner, before suddenly dropping the plastic pitcher, watching in horror as it skidded across the floor, spilling what little water was left.

Suddenly, her entire back twinged, and arched backward. Glimmer barely stifled a yell as she felt _something_ writhe just under her skin. Just as suddenly as it started, kt stopped, and she worriedly snuck a hand down her collar and felt around her back, but it felt just as she left it: kinda oily and gross, like any teenager's back. Shakily, Glimmer bent down and picked up the pitcher.

 _That_ **_was_ ** _real, right?_ She thought to herself as she roamed the halls towards the kitchen. She hadn't just imagined that, right?

She quickly filled the pitcher with water, and scurried back to the infirmary before any other twinges happened.


End file.
